Fais un voeu
by Milana8
Summary: "Faites de moi un prince charmant" Quelle idée de faire un voeu pareil! Voilà Regina propulsée dans le royaume d'Aggrabah, ayant 6 jours pour conquérir sa princesse prisonnière du palais du sultan, avant que Jafar ne fasse sombrer leur monde dans le chaos... Swan Queen, j'espère que l'idée vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)
1. Le génie de la lampe

« Je sais plus ce que je dois faire… »  
Affalée dans son canapé bien trop luxueux, Regina regardait, les yeux vides et plein de larmes, des émissions débiles, où des gens stupides s'agitaient en parlant de choses idiotes, sur sa télévision bien trop grande, dans son salon bien trop spacieux. A quoi bon tout ça ? A quoi bon ?  
« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je _peux_ faire ? » elle marmonna d'une voix éteinte.  
Elle commençait à parler seule, c'était mauvais signe. Et le fait qu'elle s'en moque complètement, encore plus. Il lui fallait trouver une solution, vite, avant qu'elle ne devienne folle. A moins qu'elle ne le soit déjà… Elle gémit et se recroquevilla un peu plus dans le coin sous la montagne de coussins du sofa. Elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas être seule ce soir, pour une occupation, une échappatoire à la déprime, mais Henry restait chez Emma ce soir. Emma…  
Avec un nouveau gémissement, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et étouffa un sanglot. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. La bouteille posée sur la table basse attira son attention.

 _« Regina, vous avez fait tomber quelque chose, je crois.  
Elle lève les yeux. Gold se tient devant elle, lui tend une bouteille marron à forme étrange, toute tarabiscotée, et fermée par un bouchon en liège. Elle fronce les sourcils.  
« Non, désolée, ce n'est pas à moi…  
\- Et moi je crois que si. »  
Elle le saisit, méfiante, observe l'objet un instant. Le verre brun renvoie un éclat de soleil qui l'éblouit. Elle redresse la tête et se rapproche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un air menaçant.  
« A quoi vous jouez, Gold ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un autre de vos pièges ? »  
Avec son sourire, le Ténébreux pousse la bouteille plus près d'elle.  
\- Oh ne soyez pas si méfiante, votre majesté. Pour une fois, je suis de votre coté. C'est … Un cadeau, en quelque sorte. Un cadeau un peu spécial… Souvenez vous de ne l'utiliser que lorsque vous n'aurez plus aucun espoir, plus aucun autre choix. A vous de faire en sorte que ce cadeau ne se transforme pas en poison…»  
Elle fronce à nouveau les sourcils, et s'apprête à demander plus d'explication, mais Gold est déjà parti, manteau sur l'épaule et canne à la main_.

Elle observa la bouteille un instant encore. Revit en pensée le regard transparent de la Sauveuse qui la croisait sans la voir, son sourire gêné quand elle avait juste voulu passer du temps avec elle. Son regard absent, ses mouvements de recul quand elle s'approchait trop près. La douleur fulgurante qui traversait son cœur à chaque fois plus violente, à chaque fois plus tenace. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Plus d'autre espoir, ou elle en mourrait. Elle se redressa et attrapa l'objet, le soupesa un instant de ses mains manucurées, en éprouva la dureté et, dans une grande inspiration, défit le bouchon. Et il ne se passa… Rien. Regina sentit son cœur se serrer.  
« J'aurais dû me douter que le Crocodile se payait de ma tête… »  
Un sanglot dans la voix, elle se retourna et fixa d'un air absent son écran de télé, où des acteurs idiots rabâchaient toujours des absurdités en faisant semblant de trouver ça drôle, envoyant la bouteille au diable. Celle-ci tomba doucement sur le tapis épais, sans un bruit. Regina, dans le brouillard de son chagrin, ne remarqua pas la fumée blanche, presque confondue dans la couleur claire du tapis, ni le léger pschitt qu'elle émettait en sortant du récipient. Elle ne vit pas la silhouette sombre naître de la fumée et grandir, grandir encore jusqu'à prendre l'allure d'un homme de haute stature, debout derrière le dossier du canapé, si bien que lorsqu'il émit un léger toussotement pour l'avertir de sa présence, elle sursauta violemment. Elle se retourna d'un bond, pour faire face à un homme grand, barbu, portant un turban et d'étranges chaussures à bout pointu qui s'enroulaient comme celles des lutins (étrangement, ce fut la première chose que cette vision lui évoqua). Il avait le teint basané, des grands yeux noirs et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Oh, et un air blasé et condescendant assez désagréable. Il détailla sa tenue d'un air désapprobateur, puis redressa la tête pour la fixer d'un air impatient.  
« Bien le bonjour, chère Maitresse. »  
Le « maitresse » semblait lui écorcher les lèvres. Et le « chère », n'en parlons pas. A se demander pourquoi il avait même prononcé ces mots, s'ils le dérangeaient tant, mais elle n'était pas encore assez remise de ses émotions pour oser lui poser la question… Elle laissa passer un moment encore, moment qu'il utilisa pour l'étudier encore un peu et elle se sentit idiote, assise en peignoir dans son canapé, en pantoufles, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux gonflés. Et devant un inconnu, en plus ; qui s'était introduit chez elle sans son autorisation certes, mais quand même... Depuis quand avait-elle si peu d'amour propre ? Elle se drapa dans son peignoir et ce qu'il lui restait d'honneur et se releva, plantée debout face à l'homme étrange aux chaussures de lutin. Rassembla sa colère et sa nouvelle détermination pour lui faire face.  
« Monsieur, je ne crois pas vous avoir invité à entrer. Qui êtes-vous, et que diable faites vous chez moi ? »  
Retour du regard méprisant, qui n'avait cette fois rien à envier aux prunelles décidées et furieuses de l'ancienne reine. L'homme sembla un instant décontenancé ; il se racla la gorge, toussota puis se bomba le torse de nouveau.  
« A vrai dire, je pensais que ce serait évident. Je ne me suis pas introduit chez vous ; vous m'y avez emmené. A l'intérieur de cette bouteille. »  
Il désigna du bout du doigt la silhouette marron abandonnée sur le tapis, et le regard de Regina suivit son mouvement avant de revenir se fixer sur son propriétaire alors qu'il continuait dans un grommellement.  
« Je suis le génie de la lampe. Et comme vous m'avez libéré, je vous dois trois vœu. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Regina prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Gold lui avait donné cette bouteille. Lui avait dit de faire attention. Elle ferma les yeux, et d'autres prunelles s'imposèrent aux siennes. Un regard vert indifférent, insupportable et impossible à lâcher. Réentendit une voix, un rire, puis voix de Catherine dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne parte pour Boston. « Voyons Regina, tu es une femme. Comment veux-tu être son prince charmant ? »  
C'est alors que l'idée vint. L'idée avec un grand I. Peu importait le prix que le Ténébreux demanderait, si ça devait lui coûter tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait enfin une solution, un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, de sortir de cette misère, de cette vaine et perpétuelle attente.  
« Faites de moi un prince charmant. »


	2. Histoires de pommes

Regina sentit la conscience lui revenir lentement. Elle était allongée sur un sol dur, sec. Un soleil brûlant caressait son visage, et un vent doux charriait du sable chaud, lui griffant et irritant les joues. Elle gémit, se tourna et ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle s'étendait le désert, du sable orangé à perte de vue. Seul au milieu de cette immensité, se dressait un palais aux tours rondes, si blanc qu'il reflétait les rayons du soleil de plomb et en paraissait presque incandescent.

Elle se redressa en titubant et épousseta le sarouel blanc dont ses jambes semblaient revêtues, observant ses pieds qui paraissaient si sombres dans la lumière pâle, tout comme ses mains d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux lui semblaient également étrangement courts au toucher, presque comme lors de la malédiction, où elle avait décidé de les garder coupés, mais moins organisés aussi. Un éclat de soleil sur le sable attira son attention, un tesson de bouteille brune, brisée en mille morceaux. Son visage se refléta dans le morceau de verre, et elle ne put retenir un cri, portant la main à son visage. Sa peau avait bruni ses grands yeux noirs étaient maintenant placés sur un visage masculin, le sien, mais pas tout à fait. L'inconnu dans le miroir improvisé lui renvoya un regard interloqué, de son regard pourtant si familier. Elle s'observa un instaant en silence. Des pommettes un peu moins marquées et un menton plus large, plus carré. D'homme. Des épaules plus larges, à peine cachées sous un gilet violet ouvert sans manches, laissant entrevoir une musculature sans défaut. Une poitrine lisse, des hanches moins dessinées. Abasourdie, elle se laissa retomber dans le sable sec, sans forces. Elle attrapa un bout de verre, et plongea à nouveau dans ses propres yeux bruns, seul point de repère dans l'immensité autour d'elle.  
« Où suis-je ? » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
Soudain, elle se souvint. Son vœu. Elle avisa les restes de la bouteille, autour d'elle, et chercha autour d'elle le génie qui l'avait transportée ici. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se manifester, dans un nuage de fumée qui troua le ciel bleu, et elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers l'homme, qui ici n'avait plus ses chaussures de lutins; en fait, qui n'avait plus de chaussures du tout. Ni de jambes: son corps se terminait au niveau du tronc, par une longue trainée de fumée, qui s'évaporait vers le ciel. Il la regarda de haut, immense, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et rit. Un rire faux, dissonant, maléfique.

« Libre… Enfin libre ! »

Il la regarda d'un air matois, comme un chat observe une souris avant de la dévorer.

« Petite humaine, avant ta fin, je dois te remercier… Tant qu'on y est, permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Jafar, le génie le plus puissant de tous les temps. Le plus grand esprit maléfique jamais connu; l'aube et le crépuscule de ce monde. Je t'ai créé cet univers; et c'est ainsi que j'en finirai avec toi, avec vous, diables de héros. Après des centaines et des centaines d'années, depuis ce maudit Aladdin, je suis enfin libre ! Tu es dans mon univers, et j'y suis maître, maître de tout. Absolument tout… »

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Attendez une minute. Je vous ai libéré de cette bouteille, et si j'en crois les contes de mon fils, vous me devez donc 3 voeux… Je n'en ai eu qu'un seul pour l'instant. Comment pourriez-vous être libre ? »

Il gronda, et lui jeta un regard noir. Des éclairs rouges éclatèrent autour de lui, tandis que des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, effaçant le beau temps.

« Ma dernière attache, c'est toi fillette. Il te reste 6 jours, 6 petits jours pour récupérer ta princesse. Et si tu échoues… Ce monde deviendra le seul monde réel, à jamais. Et je règnerai en maître absolu ! »

Il éclata d'un rire diabolique et s'envola dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Regina à ses réflexions. Elle avait fait une terrible erreur en faisant confiance à Gold, bien sur... Evidemment, que ça allait lui retomber dessus. Des yeux verts recommencèrent à flotter devant son regard, et elle ferma les paupières pour les chasser avant de prendre la direction opposée au palais. Elle marcha longtemps, jusqu'à atteindre un petit village perdu au milieu du désert. Là, des marchands criaient à qui voudrait de leurs fruits et légumes, de leurs chaussures, bols et toutes sortes de marchandises. Elle flâna un moment dans les ruelles, perdue, lorsqu'elle entendit des cris et courut, pour trouver une jeune fille voilée aux prises avec un marchand de fruits.

« Lâchez-moi, mais lâchez moi !  
\- Cette pomme que tu as prise et donnée à cet enfant. Sais-tu, jeune fille, comment nous punissons les voleurs, ici, à Agrabah ?»

Alors que le couteau s'approchait de la main de la jeune fille d'un air menaçant, Regina s'interposa.

« Dieu merci, vous l'avez trouvée. Soeurette, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas t'éloigner ? »

TOujours incapable de voir le visage de la fille sous son capuchon, elle lui prit la main et l'éloigna du couteau, tout en lui murmurant « Fais comme si », puis offrit son plus beau sourire au marchand.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je m'occupe de tout. Elle est un peu dérangée, la pauvre… Mais je règlerai cette pomme, ne vous faites pas de souci."

Elle plongea les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, pour les en ressortir… Vides. Evidemment.

« Euh… » Elle recula discrètement, tirant la jeune fille par la main. « Je… »  
Elle recula encore un peu.

« Cours ! »

Elle s'enfuit en courant, et entendit le pas léger de la fille qui suivait ses pas, ainsi que ceux, beaucoup plus lourds, de leurs poursuivants.

« Halte là ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Elle accéléra encore le pas, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme jamais. Aperçut une ruelle sombre, y tira la jeune fille et s'appuya contre le mur d'une maison pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que leurs poursuivants continuaient dans l'allée principale sans les voir. Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal, elle se tourna discrètement pour observer à la dérobée celle dont elle venait de sauver la main qui, toujours pliée en deux, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Une silhouette gracile, dissimulée sous une robe brune et large. Une cascade de cheveux blonds ébouriffés s'échappaient de sa capuche toujours relevée, détonnant dans ce pays où tous ceux qu'elle avait croisés semblaient bruns. Puis la jeune fille se redressa, et les yeux verts la frappèrent de plein fouet, étrange mélange de cauchemar et de rêve éveillé. La jeune fille sourit à Regina, d'un sourire éblouissant, presque incongru dans une situation comme la leur.

« Merci, merci pour tout. Je m'appelle Emma. Et toi ?»

* * *

 _ **AN: Voilà le 2e chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien et commentaires :) N'hésitez pas à continuer à me donner vos avis ou poser vos questions :)!**_


	3. Tu me fais confiance?

**AN: Voilà le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) J'essaierai de publier environ toutes les 2 semaines :) N'hésitez pas à m'écrire par review ou mp pour me donner des idées ^^**

* * *

 _« Mais Mère, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de sortir ? »  
Snow fronça les sourcils.  
« Emma, combien de fois doit-on te le répéter ? Le monde extérieur… Est triste, effrayant, égoïste, cruel. Dès qu'apparaît quelque part le moindre rayon de soleil, il est aussitôt détruit. Tu es notre soleil, et il est de notre devoir de te protéger…  
\- Mais je m'ennuie ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est, de rester enfermée à longueur de journée ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, ça ne durera pas. D'ici peu, un de tes nombreux prétendants finira par trouver grâce à ton cœur, et alors, avec un mari à tes cotés pour gouverner, tu seras en sécurité pour découvrir le monde extérieur. Tu seras heureuse. »  
La reine s'approcha de sa fille pour caresser sa joue.  
« Allons chérie. Tu dois accepter que tout est mieux ainsi. »  
Emma fronça les sourcils, et retira la main de sa mère de son visage dans un mouvement de colère.  
« Non. Non, jamais ! C'est ma vie, et je suis votre prisonnière depuis ma naissance ! J'en ai assez ! »  
Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière pour sa mère, au moment précis où Charmant entrait dans la pièce. Il avança droit vers sa femme et plaça la main sur son épaule.  
« Laisse-moi deviner. Elle veut encore sortir ? »  
Son épouse se contenta de hocher la tête, et Charmant sourit.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui passera. Elle finira bien par se rendre à la raison. »_

Emma faisait face au voleur qui l'avait sauvée, attendant sa réponse. Mais la seule réponse du jeune homme fut de rougir, avant qu'il se mette à bafouiller.  
« Euh, je… je m'appelle euh.. Je suis… »  
La jeune fille rit.  
« Alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Bon, je vais essayer de deviner alors… Elyas ? »  
Le jeune homme parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis secoua la tête.  
« Bon. Ismaël ? »  
Il fit non à nouveau.  
« Rehan ? »  
Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, puis son regard s'éclaira et il lui sourit avant de saluer dans une sorte de révérence un peu ratée.  
« Oui, c'est ça. Rehan. Enchanté. »  
Il perdit l'équilibre et elle étouffa un nouvel éclat de rire. Décidément, son sauveteur n'était pas si dégourdi… Il se redressa tant bien que mal, avant de lui renvoyer un sourire flamboyant, vite remplacé par un air soucieux.  
« Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver. Suis moi, on devrait s'éloigner un peu. »

Il l'entraina d'un air sûr vers les hauteurs de la ville, avant de s'arrêter un instant pour écouter derrière eux.  
« Ils sont derrière nous » murmura-t-il avant de la prendre par la main pour l'emmener encore plus haut… Jusqu'à ce qu'en face d'eux, il n'y ait plus que du vide.  
« Eh merde… » Elle l'entendit marmonner entre ses dents. Il attrapa un bâton, le soupesa et lui sourit à nouveau.  
« Prête ?  
\- Euh… Quoi ?  
\- Ok, j'y vais d'abord ! »  
Et le jeune homme se balança sur l'immeuble d'en face d'un bond souple à l'aide du morceau de bois, suite à quoi elle l'observa déposer attentivement une planche entre les 2 immeubles.  
Elle hésita, et jaugea le précipice devant elle. Derrière, des voix et des bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement.  
« Allez, viens ! »  
Elle hésita. Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus, son cœur battait la chamade, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle n'était jamais sortie de sa chambre avant, elle…  
« Tu me fais confiance ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
Elle leva les yeux. Rehan la fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, en équilibre sur leur poutre improvisée, une main tendue vers elle.  
« Alors ? Tu me fais confiance ? »  
Elle regarda derrière elle, où les silhouettes des gardes commençaient à se dessiner au loin, et attrapa la main tendue. En seulement quelques pas, elle était de l'autre coté, et tout en dévalant l'escalier de ce nouvel immeuble, elle décocha un regard en coin à son voleur, pour remarquer qu'il la regardait déjà, sourire aux lèvres. Gênée, elle détourna le regard et reprit sa course comme si de rien était. Ou presque… Perturbée, elle ne vit pas le marchand qui se tenait en travers de son chemin et s'écrasa droit sur sa poitrine épaisse. Il l'écarta de sa main, gardant une poigne de fer sur son épaule, un sourire diabolique grandissant sur son visage.  
« Tiens, mais c'est ma petite voleuse ? Où en étions-nous, avant que ton petit ami nous rattrape ? »  
Malgré la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir suite au qualificatif. Elle secoua les épaules et se reprit rapidement. Pas le moment. Elle s'ébroua, tenta de se libérer de la poigne du marchand et observa autour d'elle. Où diable était passé Rehan ? Elle réussit à le repérer, immobilisé par une bonne dizaine de gardes. D'un nouveau mouvement, elle tenta de se libérer encore une fois.  
« Lâchez-le ! Lâchez moi ! »  
Le marchand rit.  
« Oh non, je ne crois pas ma jolie… »  
Elle se débattit comme une tigresse, et réussit à dégager son épaule. Elle fit tomber son capuchon.  
« Lâchez-le. Sur ordre de la princesse. »

Le marchand pâlit de manière impressionnante, et s'agenouilla in extremis. Pendant une petite seconde, toute l'assemblée resta immobile à l'observer, les yeux écarquillés. Le temps semblait suspendu, pendant qu'elle observait la surprise et l'hésitation dans les yeux des gardes, et la déception dans les yeux du jeune voleur. Etonnament, son regard blessé lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, aussi ne se débattit-elle presque pas lorsqu'un des gardes reprit ses esprits, donna aux autres l'ordre d'emmener le jeune homme, avant de l'attraper par le bras et de la ramener de force au palais du sultan et de sa femme.

Là, elle entendit le verrou tourner dans la serrure et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était de retour au point de départ. Et lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, deux yeux noirs lui apparurent sur le rideau de ses paupières. Voulant échapper à cette vue, elle les rouvrit, se redressa et retira sa cape de vieux lin. Un objet rond en tomba une pomme. Une pomme rouge sang. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et se recroquevilla en boule sur son lit. Elle était seule. Impuissante. Encore.


	4. Envole toi

« Mais lâchez moi ! Comment osez-vous ! »  
Il fallut un moment à Regina pour se souvenir qu'elle avait théoriquement plus de possibilités à sa disposition que la seule force de ses poings. Restait à déterminer si ses pouvoirs l'avaient suivie dans cet univers parallèle tordu… Elle se concentra, fit le vide et tenta de convoquer sa magie. Rien. Pas même une pauvre petite flammèche. Elle était sans défense… Elle laissa retomber ses poings le long de son corps, cessa de se débattre, abattue. Se laissa mener à une porte métallique qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit, ce qui la choqua presque dans le tumulte extérieur. Les gardes agrippèrent son bras plus fort, et la poussèrent au fond de la cellule sans aucun ménagement. Alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol poussiéreux, toussant et luttant pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps endolori, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le rictus du garde, avant que la porte ne se referme dans un claquement sourd. Le claquement fut suivi d'un bruit de clé tournant dans la serrure, puis plus rien. Le silence, si soudain et si profond, fit l'effet d'une gifle à Regina. Elle se releva d'un bond, et se mit à tambouriner à la porte de toutes ses forces.  
« Laissez moi sortir ! C'est une erreur, je suis innocent ! Laissez moi sortir ! »

« Mère…  
\- Je sais, Emma. Mais ce jeune voyou que tu as rencontré dans la ville d'en bas ne te conviendrait pas. Tu sais à quel point nous voulons te protéger, ma chérie… Mais regarde, tu as bien vu comme le monde est dangereux. Il n'est pas fait pour toi tu es bien trop fragile pour affronter le monde extérieur. »  
Snow sourit à sa fille et lui caressa la joue.  
« Tu verras mon ange, tout ira pour le mieux. »  
Les yeux perdus dans le vague, la jeune blonde ne répondit pas, tandis que sa mère continuait à lui faire des risettes sans sembler remarquer le silence de sa fille. Elle passa la main dans la longue chevelure dorée, doucement, délicatement. Emma fut prise d'un frisson, que Snow ne remarqua pas, lui tournant déjà le dos.  
« Mon ange aux cheveux d'or, mon bel oiseau… »  
Elle se retourna et lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de tourner les talons. Emma crut distinguer une dernière phrase murmurée, avant que la lourde porte dorée ne se referme.  
« Ne t'envole jamais… »

Emma resta encore un moment immobile, réfléchissant à cette dernière phrase.  
 _« Ne t'envole jamais… »  
_ Elle s'avança lentement, presque au ralenti vers son balcon, et ouvrit la vitre. La brise du soir caressa son visage, laissant un effluve frais sur sa joue, comme un baiser volé. Du haut de sa tour d'ivoire, la ville en bas était si belle, avec toutes ces petites lumières qui scintillaient. Et les étoiles, la nuit qui semblaient l'appeler, dans un murmure constant, insistant.  
« Envole-toi… »

Adossée à la porte, à bout de souffle à force de crier et de frapper, Regina avait abandonné tout espoir que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Elle tentait vainement de rassembler ses esprits, ses idées ravagées par la panique. Que faire ? Comment sortir d'ici ? Par la lucarne située tout en haut de sa cellule, elle apercevait un coin de ciel bleu. Un coin par lequel elle voyait le soleil se lever. Deux fois, depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée ici. Plus que 2 levers de soleils, et elle finirait ses jours dans cette peau qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû souhaiter endosser… Elle poussa un soupir, et regarda à nouveau vers la lucarne. Si seulement elle pouvait voler… Elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit en poussant un petit cri d'excitation. Voler, mais bien sur ! C'était ça la solution ! Elle se releva, et fonça au milieu de la cellule, ce qui lui prit environ un pas et demi vu la taille exiguë de sa cellule. Elle rassembla son courage, et prit une grande inspiration.  
« Jafar ! » elle hurla.  
Pas de réponse.  
« Jafar ! Vous me devez 3 vœux ! »

Emma enjamba la balustrade, s'assit à califourchon. Sa longue robe blanche, que sa nourrice avait insisté pour lui passer à son retour, flottait derrière elle comme une traîne, voletant dans le ciel sombre. Elle observa encore la nuit, les étoiles. Ferma les yeux.  
« Je voudrais… »

« Oui, maîtressssse ? »  
Le sifflement écœurant dans la voix de l'ancien sorcier écorchait les oreilles de Regina au moins autant qu'elle n'était soulagée de le voir. Elle se planta devant lui, les poings serrés.  
« Vous m'aviez promis de faire de moi un prince. Ici, je ne suis qu'un voleur. »  
Jafar l'observa une seconde d'un air surpris, avant d'éclater de son rire tonitruant, quasiment plié en deux. Regina le laissa s'amuser un instant, avant de reprendre d'un ton effronté.  
« Allez-y. Faites de moi un vrai prince. »

Le sorcier fit mine d'écraser une larme et lui sourit. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il prit sa voix la plus condescendante.  
« Ah, petite humaine, tu m'as amusé. Tu voudrais être un prince ici, dans ce cachot ? Ahh… »  
Regina prit une grande inspiration, ne se laissa pas démonter. L'Evil Queen, s'en laisser compter par un petit génie de rien du tout ? Même pas en rêve ! Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.  
« C'est pour ça que je voudrais utiliser mon deuxième vœu »  
Nouveau regard condescendant de la part du génie.  
« Oh, et tu crois que tu peux juste souhaiter sortir d'ici ? Désolée cocotte, impossible. Dans ce monde, la téléportation n'existe pas ! »  
Et le génie repartit d'un grand éclat de rire gras, prêtant à peine attention à la petite humaine, ou plutôt au petit humain en face de lui. Regina sourit.  
« Je ne veux pas me téléporter. Je veux un tapis volant. »

« Je voudrais… » elle répèta.  
La balustrade émit un craquement, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle souhaitait, fort, toujours plus fort. Prenait les étoiles à témoin, de sa détresse, sa solitude.  
« Je voudrais m'envoler. Partir loin d'ici, à jamais. »  
La balustrade craqua à nouveau, et elle lui jeta un regard inquiet. Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, les maintiens de la barrière émirent un ultime craquement, et la balustrade tomba dans le vide, suivie par une jeune fille à la longue chevelure dorée.

* * *

 _ **AN: Vraiment désolée pour la longue attente! Promis, ça n'arrivera plus, j'ai eu disons de petits soucis qui mêlés à mes examens m'ont un peu coupés de l'écriture... Bref, voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^!**_


	5. Tombée du ciel

_**AN: Salut salut! J'espère que vous allez bien, et merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette histoire ^^! **_  
_**Petit rappel du chapitre précédent pour ceux qui ont oublié (je plaide coupable, je publie pas asez en ce moment :p): Regina, toujours coincée dans la peau d'un jeune homme, s'est échappée de la prison du sultan avec un tapis volant. Emma pendant ce temps, a glissé de sa balustrade et tombe dans le vide.**_  
 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^^**_

* * *

Emma ferma les yeux. Le vent lui soufflait ses longues boucles blondes dans la bouche, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violemment. La plus haute tour du palais du Sultan n'avait peut-être pas été un si bon choix, finalement… Un hurlement retentit auprès d'elle, dans la nuit, et il lui fallut un moment avant de s'apercevoir que c'était le sien. Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux, incapable de comprendre, d'accepter le paysage qui se déroulait sous elle. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse affolante la panique l'envahit, et elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Ses yeux se refermèrent tous seuls, vaincus par la pression, par la peur, et pour la toute première fois, elle se surprit à prier. Prier pour vivre, prier pour pouvoir aimer un jour, pour pouvoir sortir de cette tour, pour… Elle n'avait pas voulu mourir, non, jamais, elle était trop jeune, elle… Atterrit sur une surface douce et moelleuse. Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Le sol était toujours aussi loin, là en bas, et le bout de tissu sur lequel elle était… Flottait, comme un oiseau, dans les airs. Elle tourna la tête, incrédule, et les grands yeux noirs du voleur qu'elle avait croisé dans l'après-midi lui sourirent.  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.  
« Je… Je suis morte c'est ça ? »  
Un rire lui répondit.  
« Non… Non, t'en fais pas. Tu es bien en vie. Bienvenue à bord d'Air Tapis Volant ! »  
Emma se redressa. La tête lui tournait encore après sa chute, et elle laissa passer un ange, puis deux. Elle était donc en vie. Tête baissée, elle reprit lentement son souffle, son assurance et se drapa dans sa fierté toute fille-de-sultanesque. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait.  
« Merci, mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule ! »  
Le petit rire moqueur du jeune homme la déstabilisa. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on ne fasse pas ses quatre volontés, et rien que pour ce rire insolent, sa mère aurait déjà condamné à mort l'imprudent. Tout en douceur, et avec des oiseaux qui chantent en fond, certes, mais la guillotine reste ce qu'elle est… Le jeune homme sembla remarquer son air déboussolé, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui sourit.  
« Tu as eu chaud quand même. Tu n'as rien ? »  
Il l'avait déjà tutoyée auparavant, quand il la croyait paysanne, mais là, c'était différent. Plus… intime. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, une douce chaleur s'instiller en elle. Elle lui sourit.  
« Ma chambre n'a plus de balustrade, mais je devrais pouvoir survivre sans ! » Elle rit  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un sens de l'équilibre très développé… »  
Un « Pff » dédaigneux fut sa seule réponse, adouci par un sourire amusé. Elle le vit étouffer un éclat de rire, puis lui sourire à nouveau.  
« Bon, puisqu'on est là, que dirais-tu d'une petite ballade? »  
Elle sourit.  
« Pourquoi pas ? On ne risque rien ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Tu me fais confiance ? »  
Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit éblouissant, et elle saisit sa main.  
« Bien sûr. On y va ?»

Elles volèrent longtemps. Regina ressentait le corps d'Emma contre le sien, de plus en plus abandonné, appuyé contre le sien, avec une acuité dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Le tableau nocturne et les étoiles dans le ciel achevaient de tuer dans l'œuf toute possibilité de réflexion rationnelle dans son esprit. Elle aurait dû se demander ce qui se passerait après comment avouer la vérité à Emma, comment revenir au monde réel. Elle ne pensait qu'à ce moment, blottie contre Emma. Dans les bras de la femme de sa vie. Elle avisa un toit devant elles, et posa le tapis. Là, Emma descendit avec la grâce qui sied à une princesse (traduction : elle glissa sur une tuile et manqua se casser la figure, suite à quoi les deux rirent de bon cœur) et elle lui tendit la main. Elles s'assirent côte à côte, faisant face au ciel. La jeune blonde se blottit contre son torse, et la vision des cheveux blonds sur un torse masculin faillit lui arracher un sursaut : elle avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était plus elle-même… Il était temps qu'Emma le sache aussi, elle réalisa. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir plus longtemps… Elle prit une grande inspiration, tandis que la jeune femme relevait la tête de sa poitrine.  
« Emma, je…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je… »  
Une bouche chaude se posa sur la sienne, et elle fut incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit, perdue dans un océan de cheveux blonds et d'yeux verts.

Emma se sentait bien. Plus en sécurité sur ce toit glissant qu'elle ne l'avait été toute sa vie dans sa tour d'ivoire. Elle aimait cette ivresse qui l'envahissait, son cœur qui battait plus fort, ses mains qui tremblaient à l'idée que ce moment s'arrête. La douleur et la douceur dans sa poitrine quand il posait les yeux sur elle. Et ses lèvres… Elle en était arrivée à ce stade de ses pensées, lorsqu'il se racla la gorge.  
« Emma, je… »  
Elle sourit. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire, et elle aurait voulu répondre « Moi aussi »… Elle lui sourit.  
« Oui ? »  
Il dit quelque chose, qu'elle n'écouta pas, trop occupée à fixer son visage, ses lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait espéré sortir de sa tour autrement qu'au bras d'un sultan bedonnant. Jamais elle n'avait espéré ressentir ça un jour. Elle rompit la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La première seconde, elle fut au paradis. Elle se sentait si… Libre. Elle avait trouvé celui qu'il lui fallait, son âme sœur, flottait dans un océan de douceur. Puis lentement, une image s'imposa à elle, une jolie brunette aux cheveux mi-longs qui ressemblait étrangement à son soupirant.  
 _Regina  
_ Le prénom retentit avec force dans son esprit, comme un coup de marteau, révélation effaçant tout sur son passage. Elle s'écarta, sous le choc. Articula le prénom de la personne en face d'elle.  
« Regina. »  
Elle regarda la jeune femme, enfin l'homme plutôt, le paysage qui s'étendait sous elles, d'un regard complètement perdu.  
« Où suis-je ? Regina, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »


End file.
